


Honeysuckle

by densewalnut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Other, POV Third Person, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/densewalnut/pseuds/densewalnut
Summary: 65%. Y/N is not great at school, to say the least. Their roommate hooks them up with a tutor, and they catch a crush. Ah, what to do.Welcome to my brain.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, my first published fic. This is scary. Hope you enjoy, I suppose. Thank you to my friend Pine for reviewing <333\. Thanks for suggesting Hange, tiktok comments, it's so fun to write them. They/them pronouns are used for the reader but they are AFAB if it matters- maybe in the future.

**Honeysuckle**

_Chp.1 - Daisies_

_65%._ On one of the most important grades of the semester, Y/N had gotten a D. They closed their laptop and buried their head into their desk. They heard the rattle of a key and the door of their dorm open. A short-haired, light blonde girl walked inside, throwing her bag onto her respective desk. Y/N’s roommate, Rico. Reluctantly, and with a groan, Y/N lifted their head.

“What’s wrong now?” Rico rolled her eyes with a light smirk.

“I got a D on that huge report,” Y/N sighed, sliding into their desk chair.

Rico walked over to the slumped over failure, putting a hand on their shoulder. “For real? Gosh, you really need to get it together.” Y/N looked to Rico, who’s eyes were bagged and face tired. Her hair was messy, and her business-chic outfit was slightly wrinkled from a busy day.

“You look like you need to get it together as well,” Y/N snapped back with a laugh.

Rico threw her hands on her hips. “I run the campus newspaper, and I have a part-timer! You run nothing!” She scoffed. Their banter was playful, the two almost always teasing each other when both were around to do it.

Rico pushed up her glasses. “But, for real, you need help on this. I could, but there’s no way I’m going to be much help with a STEM major. And I don’t have time, either!” Her face told Y/N that she didn’t even want to do it even if she was able to. She tapped her chin. “I do have a friend I could hook you up with. Interested?”

“So, they go here? Are they any good?” Y/N inquired; brows raised in question.

“Oh, they’re someone,” Rico laughed. “I’ve known them for so long, and it feels like they’ve always been crazy.”

“Well, that doesn’t make me any confident!” Y/N pouted. “But, in terms of intelligence?”

“Top of their grade!” Rico responded, turning to take off her blazer and hook it on the door.

“Really…” Y/N was slightly intrigued but also put off by the statement. But they were a bit desperate, and the chance of a good tutor was something. “How much are their hours?”

“They’d do it for free back then. I’ll text them,” Rico was frank with her words, and now shaking out her hair. “Or you could look up some. Or don’t. And flunk out of college.”

Y/N clicked their tongue. “Do it.”

Rico grabbed a tote from the end of her bed and slung it over her shoulder. “After I shower. Think on your grade,” she said as she walked out the door.

Y/N groaned. Typical.

* * *

“Good news, Y/N,” Rico sat on her bed with phone in hand, hair still wet, although she was changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt now. “I’ve got you booked for 5:30 P.M on Tuesday with my friend. It might be helpful to know their name is Hange. Meet at the campus library, left front doors.”

Y/N nodded. “Right. I’ll be there, then.”

“You better. I’m studying now, something you don’t understand, so shush.”

Y/N was offended, but fell back onto their pillow, plugged in their earbuds, and began looking for something to do on their phone.

* * *

“Left front doors…” Y/N muttered to themselves, hurrying to the spot. They had run late, and they were less than prepared for what was to come. Their outfit was less than stellar for first impression. Soon, they did find it. To the side of the doors was a brunette with glasses, who kept looking at their watch and back to the halls on and off. They seemed casual, wearing jeans and a graphic tee. Y/N walked up to the person, using their free hand to rub their arm, a bit nervous for the encounter.

“Hange?” They asked awkwardly.

“Ah! Are you Y/N?” They responded, looking at Y/N with a smile.

“Yes. Sorry I’m late, truly…” They murmured, gut twisting in embarrassment.

“No worries! Come on, let’s go grab a table before more people come,” Hange pushed up their glasses, grabbing Y/N’s hand.

Y/N’s eyes widened at the abrupt actions. This must’ve been what Rico was talking about. Gaining their footing, they were dragged along by them. Heat rose in their face, a tad bit afraid to make a scene.

When the two were finally seated, Y/N finally got a better look at their tutor. They were overly excited, oddly, but their face seemed kind and patient. They smelled a bit of pine- and musk. Y/N was still on edge. Rico’s comments were seemingly accurate.

“Let’s see what you’re having trouble with. Can I see your textbook?” Hange asked.

Y/N took their bag off their shoulder and onto the desk, muscles relaxing now the weight was off. Unclasping their bag, they pulled at a textbook, which Hange quickly grabbed.

Their face lit up. “You have Pixis, don’t you?”

“Um, yes.”

“Me too!” They shined. “Are you struggling with the recent content or more the earlier content?”

Y/N smiled a bit, both at Hange’s comfortable nature and their lack of understanding of the class. “Recent.”

Hange nodded. “Good. That’s pretty simple to explain.”

Y/N laughed nervously. Should that mean they should have understood it? Their gaze diverted, humiliated.

They felt a pair of hands on their cheeks, skin rough against their hot face. They turned their head. They saw Hange’s face for a moment while they scolded before their gaze reached the desk.

“Pay attention, or you’ll get a D again.” They scolded playfully.

So, they knew. Y/N cherished the touch for a moment. It was nice, and they got lost in it. Their eyes locked, Hange’s face close from the lecturing words. Y/N gulped, feeling butterflies in their stomach. But when Hange let go to start turning pages, Y/N snapped back to reality. What were they thinking? Pay attention.

Hange clicked their tongue, turning pages. Y/N twiddled their thumbs in wait. “Here we go!” Hange blurted.

Y/N turned and pulled the book closer. Hange scooted up closer and leaned their head on Y/N’s shoulder, using their finger to trace the pages. Y/N’s eyes were attentive. This was a feeling… but what? Hange was pretty, and kind. A basic combo, but this was special. They shook the thought. Just pay attention.

Yeah. They’d go back next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it's short, I'll try to up the word count in future chapters. ^^'


End file.
